Símbolos extraños
by RosyGlezEli
Summary: unas marcas extrañas con ciertos poderes ¿que pasara?


Símbolos extraños

Todo comienza en una mañana

En el cuarto de Alfa

-ah, ¿Por qué me arde el brazo?-ella se fue a ver en su espejo y noto unas marcas raras, pero eran líneas, formando una imagen-¿Qué es esto?-ella toco una de las marcas-¡ah!, arden, y duelen-entonces Alfa solo se puso un suéter de manga larga y bajo a la sala

Después de unas horas, los demás despertaron, y como ya no era sorpresa, Alfa estaba entrenando, pero Eli noto algo raro en ella, cuando ella entro

-¿Qué tienes?-pregunto Eli tratando de averiguar si su hipótesis era correcta

-que, quien, yo, no, no como crees, estoy muy, muy, bien, gracias, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-dijo Alfa un tanto confundida

-ya, dime la verdad, yo te noto un poco extraña, actúas de diferente manera, aparte estas lanzando con la izquierda, y según yo, tu lanzas con la derecha-dijo Eli tratando de obtener su respuesta

-ah, es tan obvio-dijo Alfa un poco extraña

-sí, me lo preguntas a mí, si, pero a alguien más, no sé, tal vez, pero dime ¿Qué te pasa?, o ¿Qué tienes?-pregunto Eli muy preocupado

-no, se, pero me duele y me arde este brazo-dijo ella señalando el brazo, con el otro brazo

-ah, no sabes que te paso-dijo Eli un poco preocupado

-no, solo se desperté esta mañana y me empezaba a doler, yo digo que me golpe ayer, y hasta ahorita lo resentí-dijo ella tratando de aguantar la mentira, no quería de que Eli se enterara de esas marcas hasta que ella supiera que son

-bien, creo que tienes razón-dijo él confiando en ella

Y así pasaron unos días, y todo seguía igual, hasta que un mañana, Alfa no quería salir de su cuarto, esta vez no porque no haya puesto su alarma, sino porque esta vez, ya estaban en todo su brazo, ni el suéter, ni los guantes, podrían cubrirlo por completo

-oye, amor-se escuchó decir una voz desde afuera de la habitación

-no quiero salir- contesto Alfa antes de que Eli dijera otra cosa

-¿y ahora que te paso?-pregunto Eli un poco preocupado

-nada, simplemente no quiero salir-contesto Alfa un poco evidencial

-vamos, hasta yo sé que te pasa algo, déjame entrar-dijo Eli un poco más preocupado que antes

-está bien, entra, pero no te espantes al verme- dijo ella previniendo a Eli antes de que entrara

Eli entro a la habitación y Alfa estaba sentada en una silla, Eli se acercó a ella y vio que en sus brazos tenía unas marcas muy extrañas

-pero, ¿Qué te paso?-pregunto el ya preocupado

-por eso no quería decirte, no sé qué sea, ni siquiera sé lo que lo provoco-dijo ella tratando de entender todo eso

-deberíamos ir con un doctor ahorita mismo-dijo Eli ya muy preocupado

-mejor vamos con el clan sombra, confió mas en ellos que en cualquier doctor-dijo ella tomando su sombra transportador

-bien, si tienes razón, tal vez ellos sepan que pasa-dijo Eli aceptando su respuesta

Ellos fueron teletransportados hasta el territorio del clan sombra, no hicieron nada, ni siquiera los habían llamado, pero de repente aparecieron de la nada, y el líder del clan comenzó a hablar con Alfa

-"¿Qué pasa?, sentimos un perturbación negativa cuando llegaron"-dijo el líder del clan

Eli se colocó su sombraductor, para poder entenderlos

-"lo que pasa es esto"-dijo Alfa mostrando sus brazos

-"ah, no puede ser, es real, tenemos que curarte cuanto antes, antes de que se cumpla toda la maldición"-dijo el líder muy preocupado y recordando el pasado

-"no, eso no es posible"-dijo Alfa muy preocupada

-¿Qué maldición, de que me están hablando?-pregunto Eli más que preocupado, hasta yo diría que se estaba estresando

-la maldición de Morgana, ella era una lanzadora muy talentosa, hasta incluso mucho mejor que la maestra invencible, pero, la codicia la mato, empezó a practicar magia negra, y cuando el clan sombra impidió que destruyera el mundo entero, antes de que la quemaran viva, dijo sus últimas palabras y dijo el maleficio, y yo fui la elegida, ahora tenemos hasta la media noche antes de que yo sea poseída por ella-dijo Alfa contando la historia con mucho detalle

-wow, wow, wow, paren el tren, no entiendo nada, solo que es peligroso y que necesita ayuda, ¿puedo ayudar en algo?-pregunto Eli no sabiendo en lo que se metía

-"no creo, por el momento no puedes hacer nada, excepto observar"-dijo el líder del clan sombra

El clan sombra se llevó a Alfa y empezaron a oírse unas cuantas palabras extrañas, en otro lenguaje, dado a que el sombra ductor, no podía ni siquiera traducirlo, Eli estaba tan desesperado, que comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos y a preocuparse cada vez más y más, la intriga lo estaba consumiendo, no sabía qué hacer, y se preguntaba cosas a si mismo

-¿Qué le pasara a Alfa?, y ¿si es mortal, podrán salvarla?, ¿podré volverla a ver?, no, no, Eli concéntrate, piensa en cosas positivas, va a estar bien, se va a salvar, es una chica fuerte, la vas a volver a ver, y va a estar contigo siempre-se día Eli muy preocupado y estresándose cada vez más y mas

Después de un rato, salió el líder del clan sombra diciendo

-"tenemos noticias buenas y malas"-dijo muy serio

-¿cuáles son?-pregunto Eli

-"las buenas, es que la logramos curar, las malas que o pudimos quitar una marca, y tal vez recuerde esto para toda la vida"-dijo llamando a Alfa

-no importa, en tanto ella este bien, no me importa nada mas-contesto Eli muy aliviado de tanto estrés

-bien, no sé, pero me está gustando esta marca, de todos modos, significa fortaleza, creo que puedo vivir con eso-dijo Alfa apareciendo de la nada

En ese mismo instante Eli corrió hacia ella, la abrazo, le dio un beso tan intenso y le dijo

-amor, que alivio, por un momento creí que te perdería por siempre-dijo Eli un poco melancólico

-no te preocupes, simplemente cierra los ojos y ahí estaré a tu lado-dijo Alfa dándole un beso en la boca muy apasionado a Eli

-al menos, aun puedo seguir disfrutando de tu presencia, y ver tus ojos-dijo Eli muy romántico

**Bien amigos de fanfiction este es el final de mi historia**

_**FIN.**_


End file.
